


Dizzy

by CrushItWithABrick



Series: How We Get There (Extras) [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble, Family Fluff, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Post-Finale, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushItWithABrick/pseuds/CrushItWithABrick
Summary: Keith, away on a mission, calls home and learns his family has grown by one little black kitten.(snippet from a longer fic still in progress, this is from Keith's POV but the longer fic is Shiro centered.  See end notes for more details).





	Dizzy

“Dad, want to see our kitty? Her name is Dizzy and. . .PAPA. . . “ 

Keith feels motion sick as the image blurs and spins as his son runs across the house with the screen at his side then pounds on a door. The next image is Lance’s face, blurry and then clear as he takes the screen and steadies it. 

“What have we told you about answering calls?” 

Andy is unremorseful. 

“It’s Dad. He wants to see Dizzy and. . .” 

There is loud whining and it takes a moment for Keith to realize Lance has led the boy back to the living room. The image steadies again to the sounds of Andy’s protests. 

“. . .not fair. How come Charlie gets to. . .” 

“What did Papa say?” Lance asks with a quick glance at Keith. “One at a time,” he says to Andy. “It’s Charlie’s turn.” He smiles at Keith. “I don’t think your Dad called to hear you whining?” 

Andy scowls for a moment then grins at Keith. 

“I get to show you Dizzy, right? Not Charlie.” 

“I guess. . .” Keith arches an eyebrow at Lance who replies with a sheepish grin. 

“She’s really cute,” he says. “You should have seen how excited Shiro was when he brought her inside. He was more excited than the boys.” 

Keith sighs at Lance’s smile. He’s been having such a rough pregnancy it’s nice to see him smiling despite the bags under his eyes. Keith thinks his face looks a little thinner, too, but it could just be the lighting. Even if he wanted to say no to a pet, he can’t say it to Lance. And if Shiro looks half as happy as Lance, he wouldn’t be able to say no to him, either. Not that he wants to say no. He opens his mouth to speak and is cut off by Andy yelling as he climbs over the back of the sofa and crashes to the floor. Lance is barely phased by it, giving only a half glance back as he calls over his shoulder.

“Don’t open that bathroom door!” Keith can hear Andy knocking on the door and whining that it’s his turn as Lance speaks to him. “I guess I’m officially asking if it’s ok.” 

Keith laughs as he replies. 

“Like I can really say no?” 

He hears Shiro’s voice from the background calling to Lance and the image shakes and wobbles again as Lance goes to the bathroom and hands the screen to Shiro. 

“I love you, Keith. Talk to Shiro and Charlie. It’s Andy’s turn with Dizzy.” 

He kisses at Keith and there’s laughter from Lance and Shiro then Shiro smiling at him then Charlie frantically waving. 

“Dad, we have a kitty. Can I show you?” 

Little hands reach toward him but Shiro intervenes as Keith replies. 

“Daddy already promised Andy he could, sorry.” 

Charlie pooches out his lower lip then grins at Keith. He looks so much like Shiro it’s stunning. 

“Papa is going to give her a bath for her fleas and. . .” 

“Fleas?” Keith stares at Shiro who just grins. 

“It’s ok, Keith. She’s staying in the bathroom until she gets a clean bill of health. Her stomach is a little round so she might have worms, too. I don’t think she’s. . .” Shiro tips his head toward Charlie while deliberately avoiding the word ‘pregnant’, a term both boys are very familiar with. 

“She better not be,” Keith replies, as if he can do anything about it if she is. 

“Dad. . .” Charlie is right up at the screen and Keith stares into his light blue eyes. He really does look so much like Shiro. 

“Know how come her name is Dizzy?” 

“No, tell me.” 

“Because she was spinning around trying to eat Andy’s shoe lace and she was like. . .” He stands back and spins himself to demonstrate, laughing the entire time. Keith chuckles. He looks like Shiro but acts just like Lance. “We found her at the park. She tried to steal my french fries. We had a picnic because Daddy said the food was stinky and it was going-na make him barf up.” 

Keith glances at Shiro, who’s smile has faded a bit at the topic of Lance feeling sick and Keith worries maybe it wasn’t just bad lighting, maybe Lance’s face is thinner. 

“We got burgers,” Shiro says. “It was just the smell of all the grease. He’s doing a lot better lately.” Keith feels himself frowning. “I’m not just saying that,” Shiro adds. “He’s even gained weight.” 

Charlie flops against Shiro and Shiro automatically wraps his arm around the boy and kisses his head. 

“Are you coming home soon, Dad?” 

“Not for a little bit longer,” Keith replies then adds. “Get the calendar and I’ll show you.” 

He sees the smile on Shiro’s face as Charlie runs off screen. 

“You know the exact date?” Keith nods in reply as Charlie reappears and holds the calendar up to the screen, the current month showing. 

“Turn,” Keith says. The boy sits the calendar on the couch and carefully turns the page then displays it for him again. “Turn again.” Again the boy puts the calendar on the couch, turns the page and displays it again. “Find the number five,” Keith says. He watches Shiro as Charlie counts aloud. He's grinning and Keith says, “Is that because of the calendar or the cat?” 

“Calendar,” Shiro replies. “But the cat is hard to beat.” 

Keith laughs and says to Charlie. “How many pages did you turn?” 

“Two. . .two months.” He grins at Keith and Keith adds. 

“A tiny bit more than that, but, yeah, two months. That sound ok?” 

“Uh-huh,” Charlie looks at Shiro. “Two months,” he repeats. “Can I tell Daddy and Andy?” Shiro nods and Charlie bolts from the couch. Unlike his brother he doesn’t leap over the back (something both boys know their Papa won’t let them get away with) but races around the side and starts yelling immediately. 

“I should probably hand you off to Keith and Andy,” Shiro says. “You did promise Andy he could do the big reveal.” 

The image shakes again as Shiro gets up. 

“That I did,” Keith replies. 

Shiro stands still and looks directly at him. He looks very happy and Keith smiles in reply to his smile. 

“Thanks for letting us keep Dizzy,” he says. “I promise, no fleas will infest the house.” 

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Keith replies. 

“Ok, prepare yourself for the cutest little cat you’ve ever seen,” Shiro says then adds. “I love you, can’t wait for you to get home.” 

“Love you, too,” Keith replies. “And that cat better not be. . .” 

“Shh,” Shiro replies and gestures toward the bathroom. “I don’t want them to even realize that’s a possibility at all, though I really don’t think she is. She’s pretty young and. . .” Shiro trails off. “Ok, time to meet Dizzy.” 

Keith looks away from the screen as it’s handed off and looks up when he hears Andy’s voice. 

“Dad. . .look. Are you looking? Look at Dizzy!” 

The image shakes and wobbles and Keith groans a little. He’s never had problems with motion sickness except when it comes to his children flinging around the view screen. He mentioned it to his mother and she laughed and teased him and said it was the perfect metaphor for what it’s like to have children. 

“Lance. . .” he calls out as the image drops suddenly, the screen dropped but recovered. 

“Dad, did you see?” It’s Charlie’s face this time, creepily close to the screen and grinning happily. 

“Yeah. . .” Keith smiles at him through his minor lie. He couldn’t see much more than a black blob. “Give the screen to Daddy,” he says. 

The image jerks around some more and Keith thinks he sees the cat again then hears a loud “Oops” followed by hysterical giggling from both boys and Lance. More shaking then Lance’s laughing face. 

“Charlie almost dropped you in the litter box,” he says. Keith rolls his eyes and chuckles. “Charlie says two months?” Lance’s smile widens as he says it. 

“A little bit over, but, yeah.” 

“That’s earlier than you thought,” he replies. “It’s for sure?” 

“Yeah, I guarantee it. I’ll be there well in advance so I don’t miss a moment.” He grins at Lance then adds. “I know you’re not as forgiving as Shiro.” 

“No, I’m not,” Lance replies, trying to sound stern but laughing. “Did you actually see Dizzy?” 

“Not really but. . .” Keith averts his eyes so he’s only looking out the corner until the image is focused on a small black cat, not more than a kitten, sitting between his sons as they kneel on the bathroom floor. They pet her gently as they bicker about something Keith can’t quite make out (they’re always bickering with one another about something and none of their three fathers ever intervene unless voices start to get raised). 

“She’s not sleeping in anyone’s bed,” Lance’s voice says over top of the boys’ discussion. “She stays in the bathroom until Papa gets rid of her fleas and takes her to the doctor to make sure she’s not sick.” 

“She’s not sick.” Keith can’t quite determine which of his sons is speaking as he watches the kitten walk closer, her little face filling the screen. She mews and he hears Lance let out a loud “aww” before the image lurches and Keith sees his face. 

“Did you hear her? She said, hi dad. I love it here and I love you.” 

Lance grins at him and Keith wants so badly to touch him, to kiss him. 

“I’m not that cat’s dad,” he replies. 

“Oh, yes you are. We have a cat daughter to go with our three boys.” 

It takes Keith a moment to register what Lance has just said. He grins at Keith then laughs as Keith says, “Oh. . .oh, a boy?” Lance nods and Keith laughs. “So I’m the last to know, then?” 

“Yeah,” Lance replies. “We told Frick and Frack when we found out a few days ago so they’ve told just about everyone they’ve come into contact with. I guess Dizzy kind of distracted them from telling you.” 

Keith smiles at Lance, the ache to touch him now almost overwhelming. He’s glad he chose to cut his participation in the mission short. He wanted to stay but it was clear to just about everyone who had been following the story of Lance’s pregnancy (and there were quite a few Blade members who waited for updates like it was the latest episode of hottest television program) that he was worried and wanted to be with him. Even a few of the locals they were helping had asked him how his husband was feeling and when he was going to see him again. It was awkward but sweet and made Keith feel better that he wasn’t abandoning his mission but choosing one that was more pressing. 

“So were you right?” Lance asks. Keith had refused to answer him all the times Lance has asked him what his guess was concerning the sex of the baby. 

“Yes,” Keith replies. “I wish they’d let me bet in the pool. They thought I had an unfair advantage.” 

Lance laughs. 

“Did you get someone to bet for you, then?” Keith laughs and nods in reply. “How much did you win?” Lance asks. 

“Enough to buy a round of drinks,” Keith replies. 

“That much?” Lance laughs. 

“Don’t get too excited,” Keith replies. “Drinks are really, really cheap here. And not very strong, so don’t worry, we won’t get too drunk. We have too much work to get done and doing it with a hangover is no fun.” 

Lance smiles at him and Keith hesitates to say the next words. He never enjoys saying them but knows he has to just like he knows, in a little over two months time, he’ll finally be able to kiss Lance again. And Shiro. And their two beautiful sons. And, not long after that, hold his new son. 

“I have to get going,” he says. 

Lance’s smile has a tinge of sadness this time as he gestures. 

“Guys, say ‘night to Dad.” 

Andy and Charlie’s faces fill the screen. Andy, who looks so much like Lance but with Shiro’s gray eyes and dark hair. Charlie, who could be a miniature version of Shiro if not for his light blue eyes, the exact shade of Keith's. Keith wonders if the new baby will look more like him or Lance as he listens to his sons saying goodnight and telling him they love him. 

“I love you, too,” he says. 

“And Dizzy?” Andy asks. 

“You have to tell her you love her,” Charlie says. He holds the kitten up to the screen and she mews again. 

“Give Dad a kiss,” Andy says as Charlie pushes the kitten closer to the screen. 

“Carefully put her down,” Lance says, with emphasis on ‘carefully’. Keith hears the boys bickering about whose bed the cat will sleep in and hears Lance sigh. “Out. . .” 

The image shudders and shakes as Lance chases the boys from the bathroom and shuts the door behind them. They are alone for a moment and Keith once again aches to touch him. 

“Tell all my fans I gained five pounds,” he says. Keith laughs. “It’s getting less awful,” he adds. 

“I’m happy to hear it,” Keth replies. 

The image shakes as Lance leaves the bathroom and calls to Shiro. Both their faces appear and Keith knows the next two (and a little longer) months will be the longest of his life. 

“I love you,” he says to his husbands. 

“Love you too,” they reply in almost unison.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Keith's POV for a snippet that may or may not appear in the longer fic that I'll start posting in a few weeks. Longer fic is exclusively Shiro's POV. Non-traditional A/B/O dynamics (will be detailed in notes of longer piece) where Shiro, Keith, and Lance are in a relationship and have children (so, yes, mpreg). Longer fic begins at end of Season 8 and uses canon as a jumping off point but I take liberties with canon (and may simply get stuff wrong).
> 
> Children in this story are five year old twin boys, Andy and Charlie. They refer to Shiro as Papa, Keith as Dad, and Lance as Daddy (for the most part, sometimes they use daddy/dad interchangeable for Keith and Lance, but Shiro is always Papa). Lance calls them Frick and Frack (a nickname given to them by their aunt Pidge) in the snippet.
> 
> Want to know more about the fic in progress? Just ask.


End file.
